


Hey buddy whatcha doin'

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Percival, Coming through with the rare pair porn, I will raise the gay Jacob ships from the ground my damn self, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Submissive Percival, Surprise Dom Jacob (he surprises himself the bean), face fucking, rimming mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Listen this is entirely self indulgent, I just wanted Jacob Kowalski to be appreciated.And get his dick sucked.By Percival.





	Hey buddy whatcha doin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> HELLO HELLO GOOD DAY, Today you join me for a fascinating episode of I've-been-awake-12-hours-and-joined-rare-pair-hell
> 
> Fascinating.
> 
> In other news, I will defend Jacob Kowalski with my damn soul. 
> 
> Anyway you can catch me on [Tumblr](thebeastswrite.tumblr.com) if you want more Jacob ships. 
> 
> Like Newcob, and Gramanderski.
> 
> I will see y'all in the deep end.

Jacob stares dumbly at Percival as he starts pulling off one of those impeccably expensive jackets with all the fancy details, slipping it off of broad shoulders and throwing it aside. The comes the tie, and his eyes dip lower as the shirt slowly opens, buttons popping apart and oh Christ-

“Uh, Percival, buddy, what ya doin’?” 

Percival raises an eyebrow, pulling Jacob in once more by his tie, catching his mouth with his and good golly Percival Graves is a damn good kisser. Well of course he is, he’s pretty sure there’s nothing Percival Graves  _isn’t_  good at.

“I don’t want cum to get on my suit, Jacob.” 

Jacob blinks again, slow and processing and Percival’s strong fingers hook into his trouser, pulling him flush against him, a pink spreading on Jacob’s cheeks at the bluntness of the words.

“Oh right,  _right_  we’re -” 

“Only if you’re comfortable.” 

And he likes that, he really does. For all his grumping about Percival is a real sweetheart on the inside,  _especially_  after his fifth coffee. 

Fingers cup his cock through his trousers and Jacob groans, brain finally catching up with the rest of him, seizing Percival by his jacket and dragging him in, kissing him again, hotter, more demanding, loving the drag of stubble contrasting with soft lips. 

“Damn right I do.”

Percival smiles against his mouth, lips dragging over Jacob’s jaw, biting gently at soft skin and oh,  _yeah_  he kind of likes that, hips rolling up into expert hands. 

“I’ll admit, I didn’t expect my office to be our first liaison but I’m certainly not about to complain with you looking like that.” 

“I don’t look any different.” Jacob grunts the words as Percival pulls open his trousers, rough hand slipping inside and his eyes nearly roll back when fingers curl around his cock, a nice grip, thumb dragging over the head of him, an approving sound leaving Percival’s throat.

“You’re going to fill me so nicely sweet thing, so lovely thick everywhere.” 

Jacob’s hand slap back, finding hold on the desk, moaning filthily when Percival starts stroking him. He hadn’t even thought - Well, he had but he never thought Percival would be the type. He’s gotta start going back to church ‘cause all that praying did something. 

“You come in here, wearing the suit I  _chose_  for you, looking like  _that_  and you think a man can resist?”

Jacob gives a choked off sound of disbelief and Percival kisses the protest from him, brown eyes dancing as the man pulls back to sink to the floor. 

“Let me show you how much I want you.”

He can’t really argue with that ‘cause, Hell, Percival is a sight on his knees, shirt open, tanned and scar littered skin bare, obviously hard in his pants, hair messy from Jacob’s fingers, an swollen, eager mouth opening and  _someone help him Jacob’s not gonna survive this._

A hot tongue drags over the head of his cock and Jacob watches in absolute awe as Percival looks up through his lashes, pushing down and taking more of him into his mouth, lips stretched obscene around him, a sweet moan vibrating around his cock. 

He damn near swallows his tongue when Percival swallows, throat tight and hot around him, work worn hands stroking at what he doesn’t take in, pulling back to push back down, beginning to bob his head slowly. 

Jacob’s hand comes up, fumbling to grab for already wrecked black hair, fingers curling tight, pushing Percival down before he can think and Percival makes a little surprised sound as Jacob swears, quickly letting go. 

“ _Sorry_ , sorry.” 

Percival pulls back with a gasp, precum on his lower lip, cheeks flushed and Jacob has to resist pushing him back down again. 

“ _Mercy_  that’s it, you can do what you want to me Jacob, I assure you I can handle it.” 

Jacob makes a low sound, gritting his teeth and Percival all but flutters his lashes, the devil, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock and parting his lips almost obediently. 

Jacob grabs a fistful of hair and drags Percival down, rolling his hips up and fucking past soft lips, a moan leaving them both. He watches as Percival’s eyes fall shut, expression entirely blissed and it clicks in his brain that Percival likes this, being used like this and he can work with that.

“You look real pretty like this ‘Val, how long you been dying to get on your knees for me?” 

Percival’s eyes flick open, looking absolutely wrecked as Jacob fucks into the heat of him, chasing his own release, Percival’s hands gripping at his thighs, the sounds he makes absolutely freakin’  _lewd_.

“Is this- God,  _Fuck_ , Is this what all the coy looks were about? You just wanted me to fuck you, Doll?” 

Percival makes a little sound of affirmation, nails biting at Jacob’s thighs and he draws a sharp breath, pushing Percival down and forcing him to take all of it. 

“Next time, be good and just  _ask_. I’ll give you what you need.” 

Percival reaches down, gripping himself through his trousers and Jacob shakes his head, snapping his fingers and drawing a glazed look as he grinds into his throat.

“You cum on my cock and my cock only, got it?”

Percival whimpers and Jacob never thought he’d hear something like that from the man but it’s his undoing, hips stuttering, thrusting deep, spilling over the edge, pulling out quickly just ‘cause the image of Percival Graves with cum streaked across his mouth and looking entirely fucked out is  _not_ one to be missed.

He breathes out harshly for a moment, watching Percival blink all giddy, like he’s high on it and how the hell Jacob didn’t pick up on this he has no idea.

“I better not be dreaming, but if I am you bet I’m gonna take full advantage.” 

Percival laughs dazedly but makes a surprised sound when Jacob pulls on his hair and mentions over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Get over this desk, with your ass in the air real fast Percival, it’s time I show ya what I can do with  _my_ mouth.” 


End file.
